


scherzo di sale

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, The Writing Week by Fanwriter.it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: “Ci siamo incontrati prima” gli dice Daichi. Guarda il suo armadietto con la stessa intensità con cui guarderebbe un compito di matematica un po’ troppo difficile. È solo che se lo chiede da tanto. Si era detto che forse l’unico modo per avere una qualche risposta fosse fare la domanda, senza troppi giri di parole. “Io e te.”Sugawara-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e sistema la divisa, controllando che tutti i bottoni siano al posto giusto. “Beh, sì” gli risponde con una punta d’incertezza. Abbassa il mento, per guardare cosa sta facendo con la camicia. “Ci alleniamo insieme ogni giorno, no?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	scherzo di sale

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt di Ospiti dallo Spazio di Kaos Borealis è: “La mia storia dimostrerà che siamo degli imbecilli quando cerchiamo fuori di noi le cause dei nostri guai, perché sono tutte, direttamente o indirettamente, in noi stessi.” (Giacomo Casanova)
> 
> Mentre il prompt dalla Writing Weel è: Magia Bianca.
> 
> Volevo dire, su questa storia della Magia Bianca che mi sono fatta un giretto per internet e mi sono ricordava, dopo aver scelto il prompt, che la magia nera o bianca che sia, in realtà è un concetto molto occidentale e legato al cristianesimo o alle culture pagane. Per fare in modo che le cose rientrassero, senza muovere i personaggi dal loro ambiente originale... vabbè, adesso vedete, credo. Il punto è che la magia bianca dovrebbe seguire il l'armonia e l'ordine naturale delle cose. Ecco. Tutto qui.

  
  


“Ci siamo incontrati prima” gli dice Daichi. Guarda il suo armadietto con la stessa intensità con cui guarderebbe un compito di matematica un po’ troppo difficile. È solo che se lo chiede da tanto. Si era detto che forse l’unico modo per avere una qualche risposta fosse fare la domanda, senza troppi giri di parole. “Io e te.”

Sugawara-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e sistema la divisa, controllando che tutti i bottoni siano al posto giusto. “Beh, sì” gli risponde con una punta d’incertezza. Abbassa il mento, per guardare cosa sta facendo con la camicia. “Ci alleniamo insieme ogni giorno, no?” Poi sbuffa qualcosa di molto simile a una risata dal naso e si gira verso di lui, per fargli vedere il suo sorriso troppo aperto. Un sorriso, che si incrina piano piano, quando incontra un’espressione non così contenta di Daichi. Almeno. Lui crede di aver fatto un’espressione non molto contenta. Perché lui non si sente molto contento.

Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo. Non era questo che voleva dire e ha l’impressione che Sugawara-kun lo sappia. Ma non ha le prove. Non ha un modo per dire tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, e per questo deve tirarsi indietro, prendendo un respiro profondo e offrire a un confuso Sugawara-kun un mezzo sorriso per tranquillizzarlo.

Prima o poi farà un passo falso e Daichi lo potrà smascherare. O almeno, fargli sapere che sa la verità e che non può più trattarlo come un pazzo. C’è qualcosa di misterioso in Sugawara-kun. Qualcosa che nasconde. Qualcosa che...

Quando Sugawara-kun è entrato in palestra la prima volta, Daichi lo  _ ha sentito _ . Lo ha percepito nelle ossa. Ha sentito un brivido lungo la schiena e si è girato verso l’entrata e lo ha visto.  _ Per la prima volta _ , dice Sugawara-kun, ma Daichi lo sa che non è vero. Non può averlo incontrato la prima volta quel giorno. Non può essere che non lo ricordi. E lo sa di non essere pazzo. _ Lo sa _ .

Ha passato tutto il primo allenamento di pallavolo al liceo a girarsi verso Sugawara-kun, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e una domanda sulla punta della lingua, che però non sapeva come dire ad alta voce senza sembrare impertinente, o maleducato. 

_ Ci siamo già visti prima? _

Sembra un modo per fare colpo su qualcuno. Come se stesse provando a creare per forza un legame con la persona con cui stai parlando. Come se stesse cercando di forzare la sua presenza, il suo essere, su qualcuno. Non poteva certo presentarsi così.  _ Ti ricordi di me? _ Odiava quando gli adulti si presentavano, indicandosi il petto e facendogli sempre la stessa domanda.  _ (Ti ricordi di me?) (Oh, eri così piccolo l’ultima volta che ti abbiamo visto, adesso sei tutto cresciuto, uh?) (Hai messo su muscoli!) (Sono contenta!) (Sei un bravo ragazzo, vero?) (Non fai impazzire la tua mamma, eh?) _

_ (No, non mi ricordo.) _

( _ Daichi, non essere maleducato.) _

Doveva pensare ad altri modi per —fare amicizia. Solo che… non sarebbe stato peggio, così? Diventare amico di Sugawara-kun e poi dirgli:  _ ma ti ricordi di me? Ci siamo incontrati nel bosco dietro il tempio e… ti ricordi di me? _ Non sembra una buona idea, detta così. Forse sarebbe anche peggio della prima opzione. Doveva -avrebbe dovuto chiederlo.  _ Sei il ragazzo che qualche anno fa…? _

Come fai a chiedere cose del genere a un completo sconosciuto? E come fai a chiederlo a un estraneo?

Daichi non sa nemmeno come fare amicizia con le persone in modo normale. Con Azumane ogni tanto ci parlava, okay, sì, ma non era niente di che. Nella squadra era difficile improvvisare una vera conversazione. O, almeno, lui si diceva così, posticipando sempre il momento in cui parlare con Azumane e Sugawara-kun. 

Non lo fa perché crede di essere chissà chi, o perché non vuole essere loro amico. È solo che —a volte dimentica di non essere già loro amico, che non hanno ancora parlato per davvero, che si era detto che sarebbe stato loro amico. Fare amicizia richiede energia. Daichi ne ha, certo che ne ha, però… non ha molta concentrazione, per focalizzare quell’energia. Ecco. Solo questo. 

Sugawara-kun sembrava divertirsi tanto con Azumane. Lo prendeva in giro. Si metteva a ridere sempre ad alta voce, quando parlavano. Una volta lo ha visto posargli le mani sulle spalle, per usarlo come trampolino per saltare più in alto. Hanno perso entrambi l’equilibrio e si sono trovati per terra, Azumane che quasi piangeva per la preoccupazione e Sugawara-kun che rideva con tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni. E Daichi, invece, rimaneva con lo scopettone in mano, a guardare il pavimento. Perché non lo sapeva se parlargli o se presentarsi. 

Sugawara-kun a volte lo guardava e gli sorrideva con quel minimo di cortesia che in effetti si dovrebbe avere, tra compagni di squadra. Daichi si chiedeva -forse si è immaginato quella volta dietro il tempio?

“Io e Asahi” inizia Sugawara-kun, infilandosi le scarpe. Chiama Azumane per nome. Uhm. “Ci chiedevamo se ti piacesse il ramen.”

“Il ramen?”

“Il ramen” ripete Sugawara-kun, annuendo. “Andando verso Sendai, c’è un ramen bar che secondo me lo fa bene e quindi ci stavamo organizzando per andarci insieme. Se vuoi venire anche tu…” Non finisce la frase. Si siede per terra per allacciarsi le scarpe. “Possiamo organizzarci.”

Fa finta di essere un adolescente normale, quindi. Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo. A lui il ramen piace, certo, non è una novità. “Vi danno fastidio i bambini?” gli chiede.

Daichi non è pazzo. E lo sa di non esserlo, perché, beh -una qualche prova da qualche parte in questo mondo deve pur esserci. Lui lo ricorda. Ricorda quel viso. Ricorda anche quella voce. Sugawara-kun è stato in quel boschetto. Sugawara-kun deve averlo visto prima di qualche mese fa, quando sono entrati in squadra. Sta solo cercando di nasconderlo perché… può scoprirlo il perché. Magari possono parlarne. Sarebbe carino. 

“Hai dei fratellini?” gli chiede Sugawara-kun, girandosi verso di lui. 

“Due” risponde senza pensare. “Gemelli. Stanno con me dopo gli allenamenti.”

Sugawara-kun annuisce, poi sorride. “I bambini non danno mai fastidio.” Si allaccia le scarpe con due gesti veloci della mano. “È per questo che scappi via, dopo gli allenamenti, quindi.”

Daichi non vuole fare conversazione adesso. Non risponde e sente come Sugawara-kun cerca di mantenere il suo sorriso, anche se sembra volerlo prendere a pugni in faccia, per questo suo comportamento. Uhm. È stata la mossa sbagliata, forse, ma Daichi non vuole davvero parlare dei suoi fratellini. E stanno anche facendo tardi. Dovrebbe sbrigarsi e buttarsi giù dalla finestra, per non far aspettare quei mostriciattoli, che altrimenti gli renderanno la vita impossibile.

“Okay” mormora a bassa voce Sugawara-kun, alzandosi in piedi. Alza le sopracciglia, a fare una strana smorfia e poi scuote la testa. “Ci vediamo, allora.”

Daichi fa un cenno con la testa. 

Era lui, in quel boschetto. Lo sa. Era lui. Ne è sicuro. Quindi perché fa finta di non averlo mai visto?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Haru sbuffa, tirando indietro la testa e spingendo verso il basso il braccio di Daichi. Masa invece non dice mai niente. Non si lamenta, guarda a malapena in faccia suo fratello. E Daichi proprio in mezzo a loro, con uno zainetto sulla spalla destra e gli occhi che gli si chiudono. “Voglio tornare a casa” lagna Haru, tirandolo giù. “Voglio tornare a casa. Perché non stiamo tornando a casa?”

Il fratellone ha cose da fare. Daichi è sicuro di averlo detto ad alta voce, solo per poi rendersi conto di non aver detto niente. Masa continua a camminargli accanto. Deve essere stanco anche lui, ma non dice niente. Come se fosse un soldatino, porta da solo il suo zaino e guarda dritto davanti a sé. Non apre la bocca per lamentarsi e questo è anche peggio. Daichi si piega per prenderlo in braccio. Prima sarebbe riuscito a farlo con un solo braccio, ma adesso è difficile e forse non è nemmeno una buona idea. Haru si aggrappa al suo braccio e Masa alza le braccia per essere sollevato e adesso è difficile muoversi. Il dolore di essere un fratello maggiore. In che mondo, in che testa, questa poteva essere una buona idea.

“Voglio tornare a casa” lagna Haru, con la testa indietro. “Andiamo a casa. Perché non stiamo andando a casa?”

Daichi ruota gli occhi. Quanto sono pesanti. Allunga il braccio per cercare di prendere anche lei in braccio. Haru si arrampica su di lui, spingendo contro la sua coscia, per aggrapparsi alla spalla, come se Daichi fosse una montagna altissima e lei potesse cadere da un momento all’altro. 

“Daichi” lo chiama lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Daichi sente i muscoli cedergli. Manca poco e tutti e tre cadranno in un boschetto in mezzo al niente perché il loro stupido fratello maggiore si è messo in testa che un suo compagno di squadra è un -non lo sa. Non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa pensa che Sugawara-kun possa essere, in realtà. “Ho fame.”

“Mangia la tua merenda, allora” le risponde, sistemando Masa tra le braccia. Masa era davvero stanco. Si lascia scivolare e non si tiene stretto. Deve riuscire a farlo passare sulle spalle, per non farlo cadere. Forse ha sonno. “Hai sempre detto che ti piacciono le avventure. Questa è un’avventura, no?”

“No.” Haru non esita nemmeno per un secondo a rispondere. E Daichi ci aveva sperato davvero tanto che sua sorella invece gli potesse, per una volta nella sua vita, non dice sempre, solo una volta, dare retta e rendergli le cose facili. Come se non conoscesse Haru. “Le avventure hanno i draghi.”

“Dove vuoi che li trovi i draghi?” Daichi è esausto, ma è anche vero che si è cacciato lui in questa situazione, quindi non importa. Fa cenno a Haru di scendere e lei sbuffa, ruota gli occhi, per un attimo sembra voler fare qualche capriccio, ma scende per terra. Aspetta che Daichi guidi Masa sulla schiena, per poterlo prendere a cavalluccio. “Tieniti bene, okay?”

Masa non risponde. Posa soltanto la guancia sulla spalla di Daichi che tiene lo zainetto di Haru e chiude gli occhi. 

“Vieni anche tu?” chiede Daichi a Haru, perché, beh, ormai lo sa che è un tipo masochista. 

“Così fai da mulo, che è quello che sei” gli risponde lei, sbuffando. Daichi lo giura, appena questa ragazzina metterà su abbastanza muscoli, la porterà su un ring da boxe. Un incontro equo. Guantoni e protezioni e tutto. E faranno a botte. A botte sul serio. “Ce la faccio da sola.”

Non così tanto da portarsi la borsa da sola, però. Daichi fa un gesto con la testa, per dirle di andare avanti. E lei si guarda intorno, in mezzo ai cespugli, in mezzo agli alberi. 

Daichi prende un respiro profondo, prima di tornare a camminare. Lo sa che questo non è proprio il posto in cui due bambini delle materne vogliono essere dopo scuola. Sa che nemmeno uno studente del liceo dovrebbe stare qui. Ma sa anche che è qui che ha visto Sugawara-kun per la prima volta ed è qui che devono esserci delle prove, un qualche tipo di trigger che riporti indietro la sua memoria. Un qualcosa che avrebbe potuto portare davanti a Sugawara-kun per dirgli che forse loro due…

Daichi sistema Masa sulle spalle ancora una volta. Il suo fratellino stringe le braccine contro il suo collo con tutta la forza che ha. Forse ha paura di cadere. Aveva la sua età… parla di se stesso, la prima volta che ha incontrato Sugawara-kun.

Qui da qualche parte, intorno a questa collina -quando era piccolo c’erano meno casa ai piedi della collina, questo lo ricorda molto bene. Daichi non ha mai avuto molti amici (non li ha e non li ha avuti per scelta)(lui è un tipo difficile da seguire e da capire, in realtà)(non è bravo a essere più di un conoscente, poi) e passava molto tempo a esplorare intorno a casa sua. Le colline facevano e fanno parte dei dintorni di casa sua. Ed è così che è arrivato fino a dove si trovano adesso lui e i suoi fratellini. Solo che, quella volta, era solo. 

Haru prende un bastoncino da per terra. Raggiunge Daichi con due balzi. “Andiamo all’avventura” borbotta, muovendo il bastoncino di qua e poi di là. “Cerchiamo un drago.”

“Sto cercando un Kappa per farti mangiare” scherza con mezzo sorriso. Haru non ride. 

Da qualche parte, su questa collina, dovrebbe esserci un piccolo tempio. Non uno grande, non uno in cui ci sono monaci o fedeli. Uno di quei templi che si trovano ai lati della strada, con solo una statua sacra al suo interno. Uno piccolo, che per essere alla stessa altezza del tetto ti devi piegare. Daichi ha davvero delle cose da fare. Vuole trovare delle prove da schiaffare in faccia a Sugawara-kun. Vuole anche ringraziarlo. Cioè. Non ringraziarlo nel senso proprio del termine ma... Ma ringraziarlo, lasciargli un po’ di pesche. 

“Mamma dice che ti perdevi spesso da piccolo” gli dice Masa, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo collo. “Ci vuoi far perdere?”

Uhm. Daichi è tentato di rispondergli di sì. Forse non dovrebbe dire niente. 

“Macché. Al massimo si perde anche lui” risponde Haru, agitando il suo rametto in aria. “Nii-san, non ti preoccupare. Se ti perdi, ti riportiamo noi a casa.”

“Ah, allora sto tranquillo.”

“Sei un fratello dispettoso e io ti odio.”

Daichi sbuffa una risata. Sì, non riesce a immaginarselo, Haru che lo odia. Un giorno lo troverà di nuovo quello stupidissimo tempio. E lo sbatterà in faccia a Sugawara-kun. Se avrà le prove del loro essersi incontrati… non lo sa cosa succederà. Ma la vuole. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Uno scopettone in mano. Ecco come ricorderà il suo primo anno nella squadra di pallavolo. Lo ha capito adesso. Come cosa è un po’ triste, ma più che toccare la palla, Daichi ha usato lo scopettone e ha pulito i pavimenti. E questa è la dura e tristissima verità. Potrebbe anche lamentarsene coi suoi compagni di squadra. Quelli della sua età. Sua mamma dice che è così che si fa veramente amicizia. Ci si lamenta di una o due cose e si spera che anche l’altra persona si voglia lamentare di quella stessa cosa. 

Un po’ triste come idea. Che soltanto in questo si possa trovare una specie di collegamento. È triste. Non vuole fare amicizia così, quindi non è una cosa che dirà ad alta voce. Non vuole lamentarsi. Non fa parte di lui. Vorrebbe solo poter prendere la palla in mano. 

Daichi ha anche pensato di lasciare andare questa storia del tempio e di Sugawara-kun, che è più che sicuro di aver incontrato prima di questo Aprile. Chiedergli di giocare insieme a pallavolo deve essere un buon modo per creare un nuovo legame. Davvero. Potrebbe anche lasciar andare quella che sembra essere stata una specie di allucinazione di un bambino spaventato. È cresciuto. È un ragazzo maturo, lui. Nei suoi quindici anni di vita ha dovuto dire addio a tante cose, fingere che tante cose non gli importassero e chiudere gli occhi su tanti argomenti e comportamenti. 

Daichi è un ragazzo maturo. 

(Lo è per davvero.)

Ma c’è qualcosa in Sugawara-kun che lo fa regredire a uno stato infantile. Non sa come spiegarlo. Quando lo vede in palestra, gli viene voglia di tirargli contro le palle (quando Sugawara-kun non guarda verso di lui)(Daichi detesta, per qualche motivo, che Sugawara-kun non guardi verso di lui), quando lo vede trai corridoi ha voglia di fargli lo sgambetto. Quando lo vede agli spogliatoi, ha una voglia irrefrenabile di prendergli le scarpe e buttarle dalla finestra. Infantilità ai suoi massimi storici. Nemmeno a tre anni era così. Aiutava a mettere in ordine i giocattoli gettati per il cortile di scuola, a tre anni. (Era obbligato a farlo, okay.)(Però lo faceva.)(Non tutti possono dire la stessa cosa.)

Certo. Non ha fatto niente di tutto questo. Niente palla in faccia (anche se Sugawara-kun ogni tanto se lo meriterebbe), niente sgambetto per i corridoi (anche se Sugawara-kun sembra camminare proprio per farsi fare lo sgambetto) e niente scarpe dalla finestra (in realtà, questo è successo, ma sono volate le scarpe di Daichi dalla finestra, quindi va tutto bene). Daichi può ancora fingere di essere maturo e molto intelligente e altro. Ma quel desiderio di bisticciare (fare in modo che Sugawara-kun abbia un qualche collegamento con lui)(uno speciale) rimane. 

E poi c’è questa cosa…

Daichi passa lo scopettone sul campo da gioco. Non li hanno nemmeno fatto cambiare. Hanno la tuta rossa della scuola. E lui corre da una parte all’altra, controllando che sia tutto pulito, prima di poter correre a prendere i gemelli a scuola. 

Asahi (lo chiama Asahi, adesso)(perché ad Asahi non piace molto il suo cognome)(Daichi certo non giudica)(ma gli ha detto che allora avrebbe dovuto chiamare anche lui per nome, o sarebbe stato strano) -diceva. Asahi sta al bordo del campo. Anche lui sta aiutando a riordinare la palestra. È una cosa che fanno i ragazzi del primo anno, una specie di regola non scritta, che lascia che loro tre stiano in quest’enorme palestra da soli, il più delle volte. 

Asahi sembra preoccupato. Daichi non se ne rende conto, in realtà, finché Sugawara-kun non corre verso Asahi e gli chiede: “Che succede?” 

Daichi sta spingendo il suo scopettone. Non sono affari suoi, si dice, ed è difficile notare i cambi di umore di una persona che conosci appena. È difficile anche capire come muoversi con le emozioni di qualcuno che conosci appena. Asahi potrebbe prendere male una ha intromissione. Lui e Sugawara-kun sono amici. Daichi non sa nemmeno quando è giusto dirgli ciao. Diventare amico di qualcuno è problematico, ti porta delle responsabilità che lui non sa se riuscirebbe ad adempiere. Anche se… Non è che non voglia diventare loro amico ma... Ma comunque si gira verso di loro, per sapere se hanno bisogno di un qualche tipo di aiuto.

E vede.

Asahi ha le orecchie rosse e lo sguardo basso. Non sembra riuscire a respirare bene. Il suo petto va su e giù a ritmi irregolari. E tiene la bocca aperta, come se dal naso non potesse entrare abbastanza aria. Daichi entra nel panico seduta stante. Se Asahi non riesce a respirare bene, vuol dire che si sente male. 

Se si sente male vuol dire che potrebbe succedergli qualsiasi cosa, che potrebbe anche cadere sul pavimento e… non si respira quando si ha un attacco al cuore. Questo lo ricorda perché in un club calcistico una volta un ragazzo non riusciva a respirare e poi è caduto a terra perché aveva avuto un attacco al cuore. Quindi. Potrebbe essere di tutto, potrebbe essere… Daichi corre verso Asahi e vede Sugawara-kun lanciare uno sguardo intorno a loro, come se stesse controllando qualcosa e poi posare il palmo della mano sul petto di Asahi.

Così.

Non fa nient’altro. Mette una mano aperta sul petto di Asahi e soffia e Asahi prende un respiro e sembra stare di nuovo bene.

Così.

Non fanno nient’altro. Sugawara-kun inclina un po’ la testa e controlla la faccia di Asahi. Sposta la mano, tirandola via, come se fosse stato bruciato da qualcosa. Nasconde la mano dietro la gamba. 

Asahi, che era pallido in viso ma con le orecchie rosse, prende un respiro profondo. Daichi ha lasciato cadere da qualche parte lo scopettone, perché non ce l’ha in mano. Non se n’era reso conto. Si è mosso, andando verso Asahi senza nemmeno pensarci e anche lui sta studiandolo, per controllare che tutto vada bene, anche se non dalla stessa vicinanza di Sugawara-kun.

Magia. Ne è sicuro. Non può essere nient’altro, vero? Era magia? Ha usato la magia? Per cosa ha usato la magia? Cosa stava succedendo ad Asahi? Può considerare questa una prova? Se riuscisse a far dire qualcosa ad Asahi, forse...

“Cos’è successo?” chiede. Cerca di tenere la voce il più tranquilla possibile. Se Asahi riuscisse a mettere a parole quello che è appena successo, forse… forse avrebbe la sua prova… lo sa, Daichi lo sa, che Sugawara-kun non può essere un essere umano. Daichi riesce a percepire Sugawara-kun. E non riesce a trovare nessun’altra spiegazione che non sia: magia. Deve essere magia.

E questa cosa che è appena successa… Cos’è appena successo?

Asahi sembra essere confuso quanto lo è Daichi, in realtà. Alza lo sguardo verso di lui e scuote un po’ la testa. Ha anche gli occhi lucidi. Sta tranquillizzando il respiro. Sugawara-kun si tira indietro. (Sembra pallido.)(Daichi non può starselo inventando.)(Sembra proprio più pallido.)(Dovrebbe chiedergli se…?)

“Volete giocare?” chiede Sugawara-kun. Tiene le mani ben nascoste, dietro la schiena. Cosa hanno le sue mani, uh? Se riuscisse a prenderle, per vedere che cosa sta nascondendo, Daichi avrebbe una prova di quello che sta cercando di provare? “A pallavolo. I senpai sono andati via, quindi non ci possono certo sgridare. E poi dobbiamo pulire noi, quindi non credo che daremo fastidio a qualcun altro.”

Asahi si gira a tutta velocità verso di lui e sembra essere eccitato anche solo all’idea, cosa che fa sorridere Sugawara-kun e aggrottare le sopracciglia a Daichi. 

Sarebbe bello. Giocare a pallavolo. Non tenere in mano lo scopettone, per una volta. Allenarsi sulle ricezioni e sulle schiacciate. Sarebbe davvero molto bello, se non fosse che...

“Devo andare a prendere i gemelli a scuola” risponde. Si sente un po’ in colpa. Non sa proprio dire il perché, ma… (Gli piacerebbe non andare a prendere i suoi fratellini, ora come ora.) (Vorrebbe giocare a pallavolo.) (Per questo si sente in colpa.) (Perché di solito per lui è facile rimanere concentrato sui suoi doveri.) (Non si è mai fermato a dirsi che a volte non vuole fare quello che invece dovrebbe fare.) Forse con Asahi e Sugawara-kun vuole farci davvero amicizia. Non ne è sicuro, ma potrebbe essere. Lancia uno sguardo verso il pavimento. Si dà dell’idiota e torna a guardare i due ragazzi davanti a lui. “Mi dispiace.”

Sugawara-kun annuisce un paio di volte e lancia uno sguardo ad Asahi. Alza un sopracciglio. “Tu hai qualcosa da fare dopo?” gli chiede. Muove pochissimo la testa a destra e poi a sinistra, come a suggerirgli la risposta. Con le labbra dice anche no, come se Daichi non lo potesse vedere.

Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Muove anche lui la testa. Sta riprendendo colore, piano piano. Poi capisce che deve scuotere la testa. E quindi esclama: “Ah!” Si gira verso Daichi e ha le labbra che creano una o perfetta. “No!” risponde a voce un po’ troppo alta. “No. Non ho niente da fare!”

Spontaneo.

Daichi scoppierebbe a ridere, se non fosse così maleducato fare una cosa del genere. A Sugawara-kun non importa niente dell’educazione o della maleducazione, gli scoppia a ridere in faccia. “Beh, quindi, potremmo finire qui e accompagnarti, se per te non è un problema, e poi trovare qualche posto per giocare a pallavolo.”

“È una bella idea!”

“Vero?” si vanta Sugawara-kun, portandosi le mani sui fianchi. “Sono bravo ad auto-invitarmi in posti.”

Asahi sbuffa una risata e Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Dove ti sei auto-invitato?” chiede, perché non è davvero molto sicuro di che cosa stia succedendo in questo momento.

Sugawara-kun gli sorride. “Come dove?” gli chiede a sua volta. “Io e Asahi ci siamo appena auto-invitati da te.”

Daichi alza le sopracciglia. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non trova niente da dire. Niente di sensato da dire. Lo sa che Sugawara-kun nasconde qualcosa. E vuole diventare amico di Asahi. Non sarebbe un male avvicinarsi a loro, in realtà. E se si sbagliasse su Sugawara-kun, beh, allora avrebbe un amico in più e questo sarebbe solo un aneddoto da raccontare una volta consolidata la loro amicizia.

Daichi, alla fine, vuole lamentarsi con loro del non avere nemmeno la tuta della squadra. Ma, più importante, Daichi vuole davvero qualcuno con cui giocare a pallavolo.

“Allora sbrighiamoci a finire” mormora, girandosi per prendere lo scopettone da per terra. Anche se non li vede, sente che Sugawara-kun e Asahi si battono il cinque, come se avessero appena compiuto una delle missioni più difficili che era stata affidata loro.

Vabbè.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sugawara-kun ha usato la magia con Asahi e non è stata l’unica volta, quella della mano sul petto. E Daichi è sicuro che la stia usando anche su di lui, ma non sa come. È il suo modo di fare che gli fa venire questi sospetti. 

Daichi ogni tanto si gira a guardarlo, quando non deve raccattare le palle per i senpai e si rende conto che quando Asahi è un po’ troppo giù, basta che Sugawara-kun gli si avvicini per tirargli fuori un mezzo sorriso. Ogni tanto, Sugawara-kun tocca Asahi e dice qualcosa e Asahi sembra… sembra avere più forze o energie, non sa davvero come Daichi possa spiegarlo. Quando giocano insieme a pallavolo, poi, e Sugawara-kun alza la palla e Daichi la schiaccia e sente come se ci fosse qualcosa, come se un po’ di energia gli fosse passata attraverso quel palleggio, come se loro fossero…

Deve essere magia. Un qualche tipo di magia, almeno.

“Ho qualcosa in faccia?” chiede Sugawara-kun, passandosi la mano sul naso e poi sulle guance. Non ha niente in faccia. Lo sa che non ha niente in faccia. Motivo per cui arriccia il naso e sorride, prima di puntare i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra del corridoio. “Stai sempre a fissarmi tu, lo sai? Sembra che mi vuoi uccidere.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Asahi ci sta mettendo un po’ per arrivare. Avevano detto che avrebbero giocato a pallavolo durante la pausa pranzo, ma lui ancora non è qui. Non gli piace questa cosa di Asahi. Che è sempre in ritardo. “Non sto sempre a fissarti” risponde, sbuffando. Incrocia le braccia e si appoggia al muro vicino alla finestra. Sugawara-kun quindi lo sa che Daichi lo sta studiando in attesa che faccia una mossa falsa. 

“Sì, invece” ribatte con una risata Sugawara-kun. “Hai sempre questa faccia qui” gli dice, girandosi verso di lui e aggrottando un po’ le sopracciglia. Poi torna a sorridere. “Fai quasi paura.” Sbuffa una risata. La sua voce suona un po’ più soave, mentre posa il mento sulla mano. “Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela e basta, no?”

Se si sono già incontrati, glielo ha già chiesto, e Sugawara-kun ha sempre negato il tutto. Ha detto che lo ha visto la prima volta nella palestra del liceo e che neanche nei tornei delle medie lo aveva notato. Sugawara-kun non ha paura di suonare maleducato. Non c’è motivo, per lui, di fingere di riconoscerlo, solo per poi deluderlo. Sembra anche essere sincero quando lo dice. Quindi forse non era lui… o forse lo ha dimenticato e Daichi deve trovare il modo per stimolare la sua memoria. Un qualsiasi oggetto poteva andare bene. Una qualsiasi storia. Ma Daichi non è bravo a raccontare storie e non ha trovato nulla, su per la collina, che potesse simboleggiare quell’incontro.

Non è solo questo che lo tormenta, in realtà. La persona che ha incontrato sulla collina era identica a Sugawara-kun. Identica al lui  _ di adesso _ . Che tipo di  _ yokai  _ mantiene sempre lo stesso aspetto anche in forma umana? Secondo le leggende, kitsune e tanuki mostrano la loro età nonostante le loro metamorfosi. O è solo una scappatoia usata dagli anime? Che cosa è Sugawara-kun? Perché frequenta un liceo? Perché gioca a pallavolo? Perché usa la sua magia su Asahi? In che modo la usa su di lui? Ha intenzione di mangiarli? Oppure è uno _ yokai _ buono?

Sugawara-kun non fa altro che toccare le persone, poi. Non solo Asahi e Daichi. Anche i senpai. Una pacca sulla schiena, troppi batti cinque, è riuscito anche ad abbracciare Teshiro-san. Perché farlo? Qual è il suo segreto? Non sembra nemmeno starsi nascondendo così bene. Poteva prendere delle altre sembianze per far finta di essere uno studente del liceo? Perché non farlo, allora?

“Mi stai fissando di nuovo” lo avverte Sugawara, posando il mento sulle mani. “Ti ho detto. Se hai davvero qualcosa da dire, dillo e basta.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Cosa si aspetta che lui dica? So che non sei un essere umano? Mica stanno su Twilight e Daichi non lo sa nemmeno se Sugawara-kun è un vampiro, non ne è certo sicuro. Forse dovrebbe chiedergli quello? “Sei un vampiro?” Quindi i vampiri esistono davvero? Non sono una cosa inventata dagli occidentali per spaventare i bambini e i vecchi conservatori? Cioè. Uhm. Okay. Buono a sapersi. Sugawara-kun è un vampiro?

Sugawara-kun alza le sopracciglia, sorpreso, e si gira verso di lui. Lo guarda come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida in questo mondo per qualche secondo. (È gradevole avere lo sguardo di Sugawara-kun concentrato su di lui.)(Quelle piccole vittorie che gli avrebbero potuto dare i dispetti glieli possono dare anche queste conversazioni,ha scoperto)(Non che a lui importi,eh)(Sugawara-kun può guardare chiunque lui voglia). Poi scoppia a ridere. Socchiude gli occhi, apre la bocca. Ha una bell’espressione, quando ride. Il viso non gli si deforma. Rimane armonioso.

“Che cosa...?” gli chiede e non riesce a continuare la domanda, perché ride così tanto da piegarsi in due e doversi tenere sul davanzale della finestra, per non scivolare per terra. Daichi assottiglia lo sguardo. Quindi non era questo che Sugawara-kun si aspettava che lui chiedesse. Va bene. “Non sono…” Continua a ridere. Anche il suono della sua risata è gradevole. “Sei davvero divertente, Sawamura” riesce a dire, posando una mano sulla pancia.

Quindi no. Era solo una battuta che stava facendo.Okay. Va bene. Forse Daichi ci è cascato, quindi. Ma il gioco non è certo finito qui.

Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance e scrolla le spalle. Prima o poi, Sugawara-kun farà un passo falso e dirà di essere stato su quella collina, più o meno dieci anni fa. “Certo” mormora. Non fa nemmeno finta di volersi mettere a ridere.

Il punto che ha Daichi è che ragazzi come Sugawara-kun non esistono, nello stesso modo in cui non dovrebbero esistere gli  _ yokai _ . O, se esistessero, non dovrebbero essere visibili a persone come Daichi. Ha fatto le sue ricerche, queste cose le sa. 

( _ Sempre su quei libri, eh Daichi?)(Perché non fai qualcosa di buono, ogni tanto e non aiuti la mamma?)(Sempre nel tuo mondo, sempre a nasconderti dalla realtà.)(Piuttosto che un figlio bravino nei temi e con un controllo della palla, avrei voluto un figlio obbediente e che non scappa dalle sue responsabilità. _ )

Asahi esce dalla classe in quel preciso istante. Non è mai in orario, ma ha un buon tempismo. Questo Daichi glielo può riconoscere. Prima che Asahi arrivi a loro, Sugawara-kun allunga la mano e dà uno schiaffetto alla spalla di Daichi. Non lo guarda nemmeno mentre si muove in questo modo. Gli dà solo uno schiaffetto e si asciuga le lacrime dagli occhi, per salutare Asahi, che ha già iniziato a chiedere scusa.

(Perché?)

(Perché lo ha toccato?)

(Perché Daichi si sente più leggero?)

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Quando Shimizu accetta di essere la loro manager, la squadra inizia a borbottare e parlare a bassa voce più volte. Daichi non se ne rende conto immediatamente, è Asahi che glielo fa notare. I senpai si radunano per parlare e ogni tanto dicono delle frasi strane. Daichi vorrebbe solo giocare a pallavolo e sta scoprendo che gli piace passare tempo con Sugawara e Asahi (vorrebbe non dover andare a prendere i gemelli)(passare un po’ più di tempo coi suoi amici)(gli piacerebbe trovare un altro equilibrio, per poter stare con loro più tempo e perché…) E Asahi sta sistemando la rete della palestra, lanciando un’occhiata ai loro compagni di squadra, prima di girarsi verso Daichi.

“Cosa succede?” gli chiede, alzando un sopracciglio e Asahi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Che hai visto?”

“Non penso che si dovrebbero comportare così con lei” gli risponde lui. Non si gira a guardare Daichi e si sta mordendo l’interno delle guance (Daichi lo può vedere perché parte della pelle sulla guancia sembra essere ritirata). “Non credo che poi lei si senta a suo agio, se fanno così.”

Daichi segue il percorso dello sguardo di Asahi. Parla di Shimizu, certo, è l’unica ragazza nella palestra e parla dei suoi compagni di squadra, che le lanciano delle occhiate strane, che Daichi non saprebbe riconoscere. 

“Di che parliamo?” s’intromette Sugawara, appoggiando il gomito sulla spalla di Asahi. 

“Credi che sia carino quello?” gli chiede Asahi, indicando Shimizu.

Sugawara scoppia a ridere. “È solo una ragazza, Asahi” gli risponde, ridendo.

“No, sì, okay, ho capito. Non parlavo di Shimizu-san. Stavo parlando dei nostri senpai.”

Sugawara aggrotta le sopracciglia, a questo punto e sembra metterci un pochino più di serietà in questa faccenda, solo perché Asahi sembra serio, mentre ne parla.

Anche Daichi prova a capire quello di cui stanno parlando. Asahi dice che lo sguardo dei loro senpai non è molto educato o che possano mettere a disagio Shimizu. In un certo senso, se lei si trova in una situazione in cui non si sente tranquilla o serena, beh, è colpa di Daichi. È stato lui a chiederle di essere la loro manager, è stato lui a portarla in questa palestra. Un qualsiasi comportamento sbagliato da parte della squadra è sua diretta responsabilità.

Sugawara fa una smorfia. “In effetti, non va bene” dice alla fine, con un lunghissimo sospiro. “Ma non possiamo nemmeno dire niente. Sono i nostri senpai. Non ci hanno dato nemmeno la divisa per farci capire che siamo della squadra. Di sicuro ci butterebbero fuori senza nemmeno pensarci, se dicessimo qualcosa.”

Asahi deglutisce, lancia uno sguardo verso il basso. Si deve sentire in colpa. “Ma è giusto che facciamo finta di niente solo perché sono i nostri senpai?”

Shimizu sta solo in piedi. Da sola. Al bordo del campo, con delle borracce d’acqua. Li aiuta a raccattare le palle e a pulire la palestra. Ha chiesto loro le misure per sistemare le divise, anche se ormai sono a metà anno e di sicuro Asahi, Daichi e Sugawara non le indosseranno mai in una partita ufficiale. Lei dovrebbe far parte del gruppo. Ma. Shimizu sta solo lì, in piedi. Da sola. Per meritarsi qualsiasi tipo di cattiveria che le stanno facendo i senpai, non ha fatto niente. E loro, per farla entrare nel gruppo, non hanno fatto niente.

Daichi si morde l’interno delle guance. Non ha capito quello di cui stanno parlando, in realtà. Non si aspetta nemmeno che glielo spieghino, una parte di lui nemmeno lo vuole sapere. Stringe i pugni e, okay, sì, però ha più responsabilità verso Shimizu piuttosto che verso i suoi senpai.

Quindi marcia verso Shimizu a passo spedito. Non dice niente ad Asahi o Sugawara. Inizia solo a camminare, finché non si trova accanto a lei e Shimizu non si gira verso di lui.

Non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che prende le cose di fretta, Shimizu. Daichi non deve nemmeno sbrigarsi a parlare. Shimizu aspetta con pazienza e una punta di curiosità. Nessuno le si avvicina mai, durante gli allenamenti. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” gli chiede dopo qualche secondo.

Daichi nemmeno pensava di arrivare fino a qui vivo. Non lo sa che cosa voleva fare. Era solo che non gli piaceva l’implicazione che Shimizu si sentisse messa da parte o sola. Nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi solo in palestra. Dovevano essere una squadra, loro. Crede. Vorrebbe. Gli piacerebbe che la Karasuno fosse la loro squadra.

Daichi sente alcuni sguardi su di lui.Il gruppo dei senpai e anche Asahi e Sugawara. È questa la cosa più imbarazzante. Che, di nuovo, è andato a parlare con Shimizu sotto gli occhi di tutti. È un po’ come se tutti si aspettassero un suo fallimento. Di qualsiasi genere. Daichi giocherella con le dita. Gli sguardi di…

Ah. Certo.  _ Sugawara _ .

“Ramen!” grida. Ha trovato un’idea e adesso la deve sbandierare ai quattro venti. Che idiota.

“Ramen?” chiede lei, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sì, ramen” ripete lui. Si gira a guardare Sugawara e Asahi, che lo guardano con una punta di confusione. “Io, Asahi e Sugawara adoriamo il ramen. C’è un posto, andando verso Sendai, che è eccezionale e ci volevamo andare. Vero?” Si gira a guardarli e prega che gli seguano il gioco, perché, davvero, non saprebbe che cosa inventarsi poi, per aver detto una bugia così, davanti a tutti.

Asahi, perché è Asahi, entra nel panico. Okay. Sì. Da lui se lo aspettava. Non sa dove guardare. Non sa che cosa fare. Riesce solo a dire un a, che però non arriva a nessuna parte e, grazie, grazie agli dei, grazie a chiunque deve ringraziare, c’è Sugawara. 

Sugawara si apre in un enorme sorriso. Sembra quasi brillare di luce propria. “Vero” risponde. “Volevamo organizzarci e fare un’uscita tutti insieme. Per darti il benvenuto in squadra.”

Shimizu lancia uno sguardo alle borracce, poi agli asciugamani e soltanto dopo torna a guardare Daichi. “Sono la manager da un mese” gli fa notare. Ha un’espressione impassibile. Non tradisce nessun sentimento. Ma forse anche lei vuole fare amicizia. Forse anche lei vuole solo -non lo sa. 

Daichi si gratta la testa. “Beh, siamo un po’ lenti” le risponde. In effetti ci arriva sempre tardi a queste cose, lui. Se Shimizu lo mandasse a quel paese lo capirebbe anche. Non potrebbe nemmeno protestare. Che odio. 

Shimizu annuisce. Lei anche sembra quel tipo di persona che le cose le fa con calma. “Va bene” risponde. La voce bassa, la postura perfetta. Forse anche lei è entrata nel club perché non voleva stare da sola. 

“Il miracolo del ramen!” grida Sugawara, mentre Asahi sembra tornare a respirare.

Shimizu e Daichi aggrottano le sopracciglia.

Daichi ancora non ha capito che cosa stessero facendo i suoi senpai, ma sa che non lo possono fare se Shimizu fa parte del gruppo. Se ha un qualche amico. Se non deve solo rimanere da sola al bordo del campo. Però prima o poi lo deve chiedere. Cosa avevano visto Sugawara e Asahi. Solo… non vuole farlo adesso.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Il miracolo del ramen, purtroppo per le tasche di Daichi, prevede che anche Haru e Masa siano presenti e che anche loro mangino, nonostante quei due non facciano che lasciare il cibo nella ciotola, tutto sbocconcellato e sbavato. 

Daichi detesta quando i gemelli si comportano in questo modo. Ma, per qualche strana ragione, agli amici che ha incontrato, i suoi fratellini piacciono e non pesa loro averli sempre trai piedi e che lascino metà piatto ogni volta che escono a mangiare. Nonostante questo, Daichi non può smettere di chiedere scusa ogni volta che i gemelli si comportano in modo maleducato.

Non può lasciarli da soli dopo scuola, però. Questa soluzione che hanno trovato forse non è perfetta, ma è funzionale. 

Ad Haru, Shimizu piace tantissimo. Le si siede accanto, mentre mangiano, e la guarda aprire le merendine e poi mangiarle. Ogni tanto le chiede se ne vuole altre. Ha raccolto dei fiori per lei. E Daichi sta facendo finta di niente. Non vuole vedere, non gli importa. Questa piccola ingrata che preferisce Shimizu al suo stesso fratello maggiore. Incredibile, davvero. 

Sugawara gli passa un pezzo della sua carne, sussurrando un: “Dai su.” Quando Daichi gira la testa verso di lui, Sugawara arriccia il naso e sorride. “Prima o poi i bambini devono crescere.”

Daichi grugnisce, per poi guardare come Masa stia seduto pacatamente sulle ginocchia di Asahi. Il suo fratellino prende le verdure con le bacchette e le mostra ad Asahi, argomentando quale sia la migliore quale la peggiore verdura che lui abbia mai mangiato. E perché gli piace. Certo. Un ingrato. Eccone un altro.

Sugawara gli fa una foto col cellulare. “La chiamerò: il tradimento del fratello maggiore. Oppure, non lo so: Disonore. Che ne dici?”

“La devi smettere” gli ripete. Perché questa storia che a Sugawara non importi di essere maleducato dopo un po’ può dare fastidio. 

“Perché? È così divertente. Stai guardando i tuoi fratellini come se li stessi per perdere. Torneranno sempre a casa con te, lo sai?” Sugawara giocherella con le bacchette, prima di muovere i noodles nella ciotola. “Non ti crucciare troppo.”

“Crucciare” ripete Daichi. Non aveva mai sentito dire quella parola da qualcuno della sua età. Sbuffa una risata.

Sugawara lo guarda, con la testa inclinata e il suo mezzo sorriso. “Mi piace la parola” gli spiega. “Come si incrociano le labbra quando le persone lo dicono. Però, sai, penso che i tuoi fratellini non hanno un buon gusto. Perché nessuno dei Sawamura ha scelto me? Asahi? Asahi è stato scelto da tuo fratello e non io? Non pensavo fosse una situazione possibile.”

“Che grande offesa.”

“Insopportabile offesa.”

“Come potremo mai farci perdonare?”

“Dammi il tuo dolce.”

“No” ride Daichi. Sposta la ciotola verso destra, lontana da Sugawara. “Non darei il mio dolce nemmeno per chiedere scusa dopo un omicidio.”

“Allora non sei davvero dispiaciuto.” Sugawara continua a mangiare indisturbato. Posa il cellulare sul tavolo e lascia l'ultimo pezzo di carne nella ciotola di Daichi.

Ci sono dei comportamenti che sono un po’ strani di Sugawara, nelle ultime settimane. Ade esempio, è più difficile che Daichi guardi Sugawara e che Sugawara non ricambi lo sguardo. 

All’inizio dell’anno, Daichi passava così tanto tempo a guardarlo che ricorda ogni suo movimento, ogni suo tic. All’inizio dell’anno, era più facile per Daichi rimanere a fissare Sugawara, perché Sugawara sembrava essere sempre preso da altro, come rincorrere le palle, o dare fastidio ad Asahi. Adesso, invece, quando Daichi si ferma a guardarlo (con le sopracciglia aggrottate e tanti pensieri in testa), Sugawara sembra sentire il suo sguardo e si gira verso di lui. Gli fa gestacci. Gli sorride. Gli indica qualcuno per spingerlo a fare degli scherzi insieme. Dipende dalla giornata. Anche solo dal momento che sta passando.

L'istinto di Daichi di fargli lo sgambetto, o di tirare le scarpe dalla finestra, ora che ha l’attenzione di Sugawara, un po’, si è calmato. È un po’ come se la sua attenzione lo calmasse. E Daichi non è questo tipo di ragazzo, in realtà. Non ha mai avuto bisogno di nessuno che lo guardasse per sentirsi calmo. È il maggiore di tre fratelli. Ha già troppa attenzione e pressione su di lui. (Ma lo sguardo di Sugawara non è pesante.)(Lui non sembra aspettarsi cose che Daichi non può fare.)(Sugawara non si aspetta da Daichi che si prenda cura di lui.)(Si aspetta che si spaventi quando compare dal nulla nel corridoio, gridando bu!)(Si aspetta che scoppi a ridere per le sue stupidissime battute.)(Sugawara ha qualcosa di leggero in sé)(Il suo sguardo fa sentire leggero anche Daichi.)

“Ogni tanto, mentre mangi, respira” ride Sugawara, passandogli l’acqua. 

“Io  _ f _ espi _ f _ o” gli risponde Daichi e Sugawara ride.

A Daichi piace quest’amicizia che stanno costruendo. Si conoscono da sei mesi, forse un po’ meno, e comunque Sugawara ricorda qual è il suo ramen preferito e come farlo ridere, o spaventare. Non è brutto o pesante averlo accanto. È divertente. Avere amici con cui giocare a pallavolo  _ e _ lamentarsi è un po’ come -trovare una famiglia, crede. (Per Sugawara, Daichi ci pensa a ignorare qualche responsabilità) 

Con loro, il mondo sembra -non perfetto. Ma qualcosa vicino al  _ bello _ e al  _ buono _ , quello sì.

È solo che gli sembra che Sugawara nasconda qualcosa. Come se stesse pensando a qualcosa che non può dire ad alta voce. Qualcosa che deve per forza avere a che fare con quell’incontro sulla collina di tanto tempo fa. Qualcosa che deve avere a che fare con Sugawara che dice di non aver mai incontrato Daichi in tutta la sua vita. 

Sugawara è un bugiardo. Daichi lo sa. Lo ha visto e sentito mentire un po’ a tutti in questo periodo, per motivi più e meno gravi. Non ha mai esitato nel raccontare una balla e riesce a inventarsi storie su due piedi, come se fosse normale. Si chiede perché. Perché un bugiardo? Perché è così bravo a dire bugie?

Sugawara fa una smorfia. “Quindi non c’è la lontana possibilità che mi chiamerai Koushi-nii?” chiede a Masa, puntando i gomiti sul tavolo.

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Si è perso un passaggio importante, qui? Masa dondola i piedi, seduto sulle ginocchia di Asahi e non guarda Sugawara che gli parla. “Tu sei Suga” gli risponde, per poi mostrare un broccolo ad Asahi.

“Koushi-nii?”

“Suga.”

Sugawara fa una smorfia, sbuffando. “Le nuove generazioni” borbotta. “Non portano proprio rispetto ai più vecchi.”

Daichi vorrebbe solo sapere perché mentire. Che cosa sta nascondendo. Se un giorno saranno abbastanza amici da condividere questo segreto. 

_ Perché fingi di non riconoscermi?  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Shimizu gli mostra le divise di Asahi, Sugawara e Daichi. Non parla molto, Shimizu, forse per questo piace tanto a Haru. Prende una delle divise tra le mani e la alza in aria, come se avesse paura di sporcarla, facendola toccare per terra. “Per gli allenamenti” gli dice, puntando alla scatola. “Ho preso anche le tute nere.”

Daichi alza un lato delle labbra. Shimizu ha davvero preso a cuore il suo ruolo. Anche se la squadra non è granché. Anche se li ha soltanto visti perdere. Un po’ triste come pensiero. Che non hanno nulla di cui rendere fiero nessuno. Daichi abbassa per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo. Si sente in colpa. Ma le tute gli piacciono. “Sono nere” risponde a Shimizu, cercando di sfoggiare il migliore sorriso che ha in repertorio. 

Shimizu guarda le tute. Deve star pensando che in effetti sono nere. Per tutto l’anno, Sugawara, Daichi e Asahi hanno usato le tute scolastiche e venivano in palestra come se non fossero membri della squadra, ma come se fossero dei semplici ospiti, che si trovavano lì per caso. Anche Shimizu, in effetti, ha sempre indossato la tuta rossa. Fino ad oggi. “In effetti, sono nere” gli dice, facendo un cenno con la testa.

“Grazie per averle sistemate.”

Shimizu fa di nuovo un cenno con la testa. Non le piace molto parlare, a quanto pare. È una caratteristica che rende lei la migliore compagnia tra loro del primo anno. Asahi parla sempre e più che parlare balbetta frasi sconnesse, cosa che lo rende difficile da seguire e stargli accanto è un po’ un lavoro. Non che a Daichi dia fastidio, ma se mai si trovasse in una situazione di panico, non pensa che potrebbe stare accanto a lui. E Sugawara è -Sugawara sta sempre accanto ad Asahi. Gli dà botte in testa, pugni allo stomaco, pacche sulla spalla. Sugawara è troppo rumoroso. Sugawara è un elemento di disturbo. Se vuoi dimenticare qualcosa, lui è la persona giusta, se vuoi concentrarti su qualcosa, invece, lui è la persona più sbagliata in questo mondo. 

Ha imparato a capire che vuole bene a tutti e tre. In modo diverso. Pensa che siano tutti e tre molto importanti per lui.

Non è che Daichi non abbia mai avuto amici, o una squadra. Non è che non ha voluto bene a nessuno, al di fuori della sua famiglia. Ma c’è qualcosa, in questi tre, che lo fa sentire -come se avesse trovato la sua anima gemella all’asilo, prima della nascita dei gemelli e prima di avere quest’impressione di dover fare sempre qualcosa, di avere qualche responsabilità che pensa di aver dimenticato. Sono le persone migliori, per sentirsi un ragazzino. 

Daichi gira la testa, per guardare Sugawara, in mezzo alla palestra che si lamenta dell’ennesima cosa con Asahi, tirando indietro la testa, con un tono lagnoso. Poi torna a guardare le tute che Shimizu gli sta appoggiando sull’avambraccio. 

Proprio perché lo fanno sentire in questo modo, però, forse non sono la migliore compagnia per Daichi. 

Ha dimenticato che doveva andare a prendere i gemelli, la settimana scorsa. Era così preso a discutere di quale ramen fosse il migliore con Asahi, a tirare merendine addosso a Shimizu, e a cercare di capire quale fosse il segreto di Sugawara, che il tempo è passato, l’ora in cui doveva andare a prendere i gemelli è passata e ha dovuto correre, andare contro il tempo per arrivare davanti alla scuola materna, chiusa, con Haru che ha iniziato a tirargli contro i sassi.

Daichi sospira. Sono belle le tute. Sì, che sono belle. Non vede l’ora di indossarle.

Haru ha preso Masa per la mano e gli ha detto che loro due non hanno nessun altro fratello. E che sarebbero tornati a casa da soli, da quel giorno in poi. E che chiunque si chiami Daichi, lei lo odia. Lo odia tantissimo. Il giorno dopo, quando Daichi è andato a prenderli, Masa si è girato verso la sua maestra e ha detto che  _ quello lì _ all’entrata lui mica lo conosceva. 

I gemelli hanno iniziato una guerra contro Daichi. E Daichi si sente terribilmente in colpa. Hanno ragione. Li aveva dimenticati. Come aveva dimenticato che doveva tornare a casa a preparare la cena e studiare. Deve studiare il più e meglio possibile. 

“Quando le persone mi guardano così” dice Shimizu, indicando le sopracciglia di Daichi. “So che non possiamo essere amici.”

Daichi sbatte le palpebre, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Come ti sto guardando?” le chiede, inclinando un po’ la testa. 

Shimizu si libera le mani dalle tute, sorride soddisfatta. “Non me” risponde alla fine. Scuote la testa. Trova l’idea ridicola, a quanto pare. “Non guardi me, così. Sugawara. Lo guardi nel modo in cui qualcuno che vuole essere suo amico non lo guarderebbe.”

Sono forse le frasi più lunghe che Shimizu ha detto da quando è entrata in palestra. Forse da prima. Daichi si gratta un sopracciglio, portandosi dietro le tute, che gli pizzicano il naso. Non pensa di guardare Sugawara con odio. Perché non prova odio quando lo vede. No. Certo che no. “Non possiamo essere amici, eh?” chiede, ridendo con un po’ di nervosismo. Gli pizzica il naso. 

“Finché lo guarderai così” risponde lei. Fa anche un’espressione strana, come se si stesse chiedendo se Daichi sia stupido oppure no. Poi alza la mano in aria, per chiamare a loro anche Sugawara e Asahi. 

Com’è che Daichi guarda Sugawara?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Asahi e Sugawara ci stanno mettendo tanto tempo ad arrivare al punto di incontro e Daichi deve essere arrivato troppo presto. Muove le dita. Le ha intrecciate insieme, giocherellando con le dita, mentre guarda per terra. Avrebbe preferito non arrivare prima, ora che ci pensa. Sarebbe stato carino se uno di loro fosse arrivato un pochino prima, perché, ugh, ora come ora detesta l’idea di stare da solo. Non sono venuti con loro nemmeno i gemelli. Haru continua a essere molto arrabbiata con lui. E Masa -beh, Masa detesta anche solo l’idea di trovarsi in mezzo a un litigio, ma è più facile seguire loro sorella, che Daichi.

Averli lasciati a casa di un loro amichetto è stato -è stato un modo per evitare le sue responsabilità. Ha lasciato due bambini a qualcun altro perché lui non sa che cosa fare quando le persone sono deluse da lui. E sua mamma non si è nemmeno degnata di guardare verso di loro, per stare coi gemelli. Non poteva certo lasciarli a casa. 

Non sa come farsi perdonare dai gemelli per la sua mancanza, in realtà. I bambini possono essere molto rancorosi, soprattutto se fai loro promesse che poi non mantieni. Haru e Masa sono due bambini tranquilli. Sono molto dolci. Sono anche molto convenienti. Hanno fatto un po’ di tutto per non dare mai fastidio a nessuno. Anche quando Daichi li ha portati nelle sue uscite coi ragazzi, Haru e Masa hanno fatto in modo di non scoppiare a piangere, di non fare capricci, di non lasciare troppo cibo nella loro ciotola. Per non dargli problemi e non farlo irritare.

Daichi ne è consapevole.

Sa che la differenza di età tra loro tre non è indifferente. Più che un fratello maggiore, Daichi si ritrova a essere un genitore surrogato, e, come cosa, è così frustrante e soffocante che ha desiderato, più di una volta, che i gemelli non fossero mai nati. Non lo ha mai ammesso a nessuno. Certo che no. Che tipo di persona potrebbe mai pensare una cosa del genere? Haru e Masa sono adorabili. Daichi vuole loro bene. Fa sempre di tutto per -non lasciarli soli. Però. 

Però Daichi ha solo quindici anni.

Qualche volta vorrebbe poter rimanere fuori casa senza sentirsi in colpa. Qualche volta vorrebbe non pensare alle conseguenze. Uno volta ogni tanto, non sempre gli piacerebbe… beh. Non è una cosa che può succedere, quindi che importa?

Daichi muove nervosamente le dita delle mani. Non sarebbe dovuto proprio venire fino a qui. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare e inventarsi una qualche bugia. Magari che Masa stava male e che non poteva uscire di casa. Doveva stare dietro ai suoi fratelli, che è un po’ la verità, quindi nessuno si sarebbe potuto arrabbiare con lui. Ma -non ha delle responsabilità anche con Sugawara e Asahi? Se li avesse lasciati così -ma. Aspetta. Ma. Era stata una scelta quella che ha fatto?

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ha fatto una scelta? Ha scelto qualcuno che non è suo fratello? Lui ha… non è una cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare. Non… no. Non può averlo davvero…

Sente una mano sulla spalla.

E così. Tempo di prendere un respiro e Daichi sbuffa una risata, perché certo che si stava lasciando trasportare da dei pensieri molto strani, fino a pochi secondi fa.

Chi gli ha toccato la... ?

“Ehi” lo saluta Sugawara, con un cenno della mano. Poi, quella stessa mano, la nasconde. Sembra un po’ pallido. Sistema la borsa sul fianco. “Quindi anche tu sei arrivato prima, eh? Ho sottovalutato la mia velocità. Pensavo che, prendendomela con calma, sarei arrivato tra mezz’ora. Ma non so se non me la sono presa con calma, o se invece ho una velocità sovrumana.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Lo segue con lo sguardo, mentre Sugawara si siede accanto a lui, sulla panchina. No. Non _ sembra _ pallido. Lo è. È pallido. È vero che la carnagione di Sugawara è pallido per natura, ma adesso sembra essere un lenzuolo bianco, mentre fa finta di niente e apre la borsa. 

“Mi stai fissando di nuovo” lo avverte, tirando fuori due panini. “Pensavo che qualcuno sarebbe arrivato prima e se fossi stato, beh. Beh, lo sappiamo tutti e due che stai sempre a mangiare.” Gli passa un panino.

Daichi tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Assottiglia un po’ gli occhi. “Che cosa hai fatto?” gli chiede. Si allontana un po’. Non può rispondere sempre con una bugia. Prima o poi dovrà dire almeno una verità. Sugawara ha fatto qualcosa. Non è la prima volta. Lo ha visto toccare le persone prima. Non può essere una coincidenza. 

Sugawara aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È solo pane con uova” risponde, sbuffando una risata nervosa. “Perché mi guardi così? Non ci ho messo nemmeno il pepe.”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” ripete la domanda Daichi. “Prima. Con la mano. Che cosa mi hai fatto?”

Sugawara sospira. “Con la mano? Ti ho salutato, mi sembra?”

“No. Prima.”

“Prima non eri girato e quindi ho solo attirato la tua attenzione” risponde con falsa calma. Sta mentendo. No. Non mentire oggi. Non mentire adesso. “Eri così preso dai tuoi pensieri che non mi hai nemmeno sentito chiamarti. È stato un po’ maleducato da parte tua. Dove sono Haru e Masa? Li metto dentro questi o…?”

Daichi non vuole dare la priorità al cibo. Ma è quello che fa. Afferra un panino dalle mani di Sugawara e ruota gli occhi. “Non sono matto” borbotta.

“Lo so.”

“Mi hai toccato con la mano e mi hai fatto qualcosa.”

Sugawara sospira, alzando le spalle. “Forse” gli risponde. Si gira verso Daichi, per sorridere. “Con la forza dell’amicizia ti ho tirato fuori da qualsiasi strano pensiero che ti aveva inghiottito.”

“Non mi trattare come un bambino.”

“Perché non dovrei?” gli chiede ridendo Sugawara. Stira un po’ la schiena e sbadiglia. Ha dei bei capelli, Sugawara. Brillano sotto il sole. E ha un bel sorriso. Brilla anche sotto la pioggia. Che idiota a pensarci adesso. Però Daichi era proprio così che lo ricordava, da quella volta sulla collina, quando si è perso e non sapeva dove andare ed è comparso lui. E lui lo ha riportato a casa. “Sono io il più grande.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sì. Infatti. Lui è il più grande. Dà un morso al panino. Questa volta non ci ha messo il piccante. Okay. È una buona cosa. L’ultima volta lo stava quasi per uccidere. E poi si era messo a ridere fino a farsi uscire le lacrime dagli occhi. Una cosa buona di Suga è che non fa lo stesso scherzo due volte. “Tu dici sempre tante bugie” gli dice, continuando a guardare il suo panino. “Non ti stanchi mai.”

“Ah. Ma io a voi non ho mai detto bugie.” Sugawara inclina un po’ la testa. “Di sicuro non sono un vampiro, Daichi.”

Daichi muove il piede, un po’ qua e un po’ là. “E che cosa fai ad Asahi, quando è nervoso?”

Sugawara assottiglia lo sguardo. Sembra volergli chiedere, davvero? sul serio questo è quello di cui vogliamo parlare in una così bella giornata? La risposta è sì. Certo che è di questo che vuole parlare in questa bella giornata. E vuole anche sapere perché Sugawara non sembra ricordarsi del loro incontro. Fa solo finta, vero? Non può avere una così brutta memoria. Daichi -beh. Comunque. Sugawara e Daichi rimangono a guardarsi in faccia. 

Daichi mangia il suo panino. Sugawara, pallido come un lenzuolo, incapace di riprendere colore, la testa inclinata di lato. “Okay” mormora alla fine. “E tu perché mi fissi?”

“Non ti fisso. Lo sai che non ti fisso.”

“Sì, invece.”

“No.”

“Sì.”

“No.”

“Dai, se vuoi, appena arriva lo chiedo ad Asahi.”

“Chiedilo ad Asahi!”

“Asahi ti dirà che mi fissi. Sembra che tu mi voglia uccidere. A volte mi sogno la notte che vieni a sgozzarmi, o non so che cosa.”

“Questo non è vero.”

Sugawara ride. “Infatti” gli risponde. “Questo non è vero. Ti potrei sconfiggere in una lotta uno contro uno.”

“Anche questo non è vero!”

Sugawara non ha di nuovo risposto alla sua domanda. Forse pensa anche di essere al sicuro dal non dover rispondere alle domande di Daichi. Non è giusto. Gli sembra che gli manca un qualche tipo di tassello, o verità. E se non conosce tutta la storia di Sugawara, può davvero essere suo amico? 

Daichi è passato dal non sapere se voleva davvero diventare amico dei ragazzi della sua squadra, a non sapere se voleva veramente prendersi la responsabilità di una nuova relazione, a non sapere se gli altri non lo vogliano intorno. È una specie di crescita.

Daichi finisce il suo panino e sospira. Poi mostra il palmo a Sugawara, perché di panini ne ha due. Lo ha visto che ha due panini e lui comunque non li vuole mangiare, giusto?

“Per fortuna che non ho portato con me dei dolci, o saresti andato in overdose di zuccheri.”

“Apprezzo che tu non abbia fatto una battuta sul mio peso.”

Sugawara arriccia il naso. Gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, mentre gli passa il secondo panino. “Dobbiamo parlare anche di quello, in effetti” sbuffa. 

“Andiamo alla collina” sputa fuori Daichi. Prende il panino dalla mano di Sugawara. “Dopo aver incontrato Asahi.”

“Una collina?”

“Eh. Sì. Una collina.”

Sugawara fa una smorfia. “Daichi, senti, non mi va di morire per mano tua e scomparire su per una collina solo perché -perché?”

“Perché non mi vuoi dire che fai quando ci tocchi.”

“Perché non…” inizia a ripetere Sugawara, poi arriccia il naso. “Sei un osso duro.”

“Tu non rispondi.”

“Ti ho già risposto che con la forza dell’amicizia…”

“Smettila. Dai. Allora. Dopo andiamo sì o no sulla collina?” gli chiede Daichi, tagliando corto. 

Sugawara si morde il lato del labbro. Sembra starci pensando. Sembra star soppesando delle opzioni, calcolando quello che potrebbe succedere. Quindi anche lui teme alcune conseguenze, eh? Buono a sapersi. È bello scoprire parti nuove delle persone. (Parti nuove di Sugawara.) “Questa cosa ti tranquillizzerebbe?” gli chiede, incrociando le braccia.

“Direi di sì.”

Sugawara quindi annuisce. “Andiamo su questa collina” risponde con un lungo e stanco sospiro. “Ti giuro, Daichi, se mi ammazzi in mezzo a un bosco tornerò sotto forma di onryo e non ti farò dormire né mangiare in pace. Mai più.”

Daichi dà un morso al panino. “Patto fatto.”

“Patto fatto.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Daichi ha tempo per rimanere su questa collina per ancora un’ora. Poi deve correre a prendere i gemelli da casa del loro amichetto. Non ha molto tempo, in realtà, per arrivare fino al tempietto e farlo vedere a Sugawara, non ha molto tempo nemmeno per parlarci. 

Sugawara si muove per i boschetti come se tra quegli alberi ci fosse nato. Allunga le gambe per fare passi più lunghi, salta da una parte all’altra, per non perdere l’equilibrio e, al contrario di Daichi, parla. Ha toccato diversi argomenti, ha parlato dei compiti in classe, degli esami che ha dato e del fatto che è una cosa buona avere sempre un equilibrio tra tutte le attività che fanno. Ha chiesto ancora una volta di Haru e Masa. 

Sugawara sembra voler loro bene. O almeno, sembra che creda che sia un buon modo per far parlare Daichi. Ricorda ogni cosa che ogni Sawamura gli ha detto. Ricorda come erano vestiti quando li ha incontrati e ricorda anche alcune dei piccoli movimenti che fanno quando sono nervosi.

Non è l’unico che osserva gli altri, però, e Daichi sa che quando Sugawara parla, e parla così tanto, è solo perché è nervoso. Si chiede perché è così nervoso da quando ha visto sopra quale collina Daichi lo ha portato. E perché non ha detto niente al riguardo.

“... quindi Asahi, che non sapeva che cosa dirmi, mi ha chiesto se volevo andare a provare questo ramen di cui gli avevano parlato. Siamo diventati amici così, noi due” continua a parlare Sugawara, saltando da una pietra all’altra. Potrebbe perdere l’equilibrio in qualsiasi momento. Ma non sembra esserne poi così spaventato. Ed è anche veloce. Parla e cammina allo stesso ritmo. Ogni tanto deve fermarsi per aspettare Daichi. L’unica cosa che Daichi deve trascinare su per la collina, è solo se stesso. Non è mai successo questo, non da quando era davvero molto piccolo. “Dovremmo chiamarci la Gang del Ramen, quindi.”

Daichi continua a camminare. Piega il ginocchio per controllare che il terreno su cui sta mettendo il piede sia solido. “Chi mai darebbe un nome al proprio gruppo di amici?” chiede, sbuffando.

“Infatti doveva mettercelo qualcun altro, per parlare di noi quattro.”

Daichi si morde la lingua e continua a camminare. “E chi dovrebbe parlare di noi quattro?” chiede ancora.

“Non lo so” risponde Sugawara, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Lo aspetta su un masso, con una mano sul fianco. Si guarda intorno, col naso all’insù, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Studia gli alberi. Studia il suono degli uccelli. L’attenzione di Sugawara sta da tutt’altra parte, e quella parte infantile di Daichi, che ogni tanto si risveglia, ha voglia di buttarlo giù dal masso, solo per poi costringerlo a guardare lui. Guardare in quel modo in cui guarda Sugawara. Senza conseguenze. Senza delusione. 

Daichi ha ancora controllo ed è ancora un ragazzo responsabile, però. Quindi continua a camminare, fino a quando non arriva accanto a lui. Alza un po’ il mento, per guardarlo e Sugawara abbassa il mento, perché il loro sguardo si incontri a metà strada. 

“Mi hai incontrato qui la prima volta?” gli chiede Sugawara. Salta giù dal masso. Atterra in modo perfetto. Non perde nemmeno per un attimo l’equilibrio. 

Daichi annuisce. “Vicino al tempio.” Alza il braccio, per indicare la direzione che stanno seguendo. 

“Mi hai portato qui perché pensavi che mi sarei ricordato, se fossimo venuti insieme?”

Daichi alza le spalle. “Volevo solo essere sicuro che non mentissi.”

Sugawara fa una smorfia con le labbra. Si guarda intorno. Certo che conosce questa collina e certo che sa dove stanno andando. Deve aver capito che cosa stava cercando di fare Daichi dal momento in cui ha parlato di una collina. O forse -Sugawara è entrato nel panico solo dopo averla vista. Quindi forse non si era reso conto di niente fino a quel momento. 

Comunque, non hanno molto tempo per arrivare al tempietto. E non hanno molto tempo per parlare di queste faccende. Daichi deve fare in fretta. “Lo ricordi, di avermi incontrato?”

“Se ti dicessi che quella persona ero io, che non sono cambiato negli ultimi dieci anni e che sono un qualche tipo di essere sovrannaturale, tu lo accetteresti?”

“È una cosa che devo accettare?”

“Perché rispondi alle mie domande con una domanda?” lagna Sugawara, facendo una smorfia frustrata. Neanche con quella smorfia la sua faccia perde la sua armonia. Davvero. Non importa che cosa faccia, Sugawara sembra essere una creatura sovrannaturale, agli occhi di Daichi. Perché è troppo -beh, non è questo il punto, comunque.

“Rimarresti sempre tu, credo” gli risponde. Non sa nemmeno se ha detto le parole che voleva dire. Ma sente di aver detto quelle giuste. “Quindi ricordi di avermi incontrato?”

Sugawara scuote la testa, Tiene le labbra arricciate. “La prima volta che ti ho visto eravamo in palestra.”

“Hai qualche teoria del perché io mi ricordo di te e tu non ti ricordi di me?” chiede ancora Daichi. 

Tornano a camminare. Tra poco il sole tramonterà e farà buio. Daichi deve stare attento al cellulare. Si è messo una sveglia, per ricordarsi di correre giù dalla collina. Se dimentica i gemelli da qualche parte un’altra volta -è la volta buona che quei due inizino veramente una faida contro di lui e che non lo facciano più entrare in casa. 

Sugawara si porta una mano sotto il mento. Sta di nuovo calcolando. Sembra star pensando a che cosa sia meglio dire e che cosa sia meglio tacere. Ha una teoria. Sì. Forse non ha detto una bugia, quando ripeteva che Daichi non lo aveva mai visto prima. Forse, invece, è tra poco che Daichi sentirà una bugia. 

“Sai di chi è il tempietto sulla collina?” gli chiede, girandosi verso di lui. “Ci sarai cresciuto da queste parti. Magari sai qualche leggenda.”

Daichi fa una smorfia. “No” risponde. Guarda per terra. È già inciampato troppe volte tra le radici di questi alberi. Non gli va di sbattere la faccia su un sasso. “Non ho mai sentito di nessuna leggenda qua intorno.”

Sugawara inclina un po’ la testa. Torna a calcolare. “Il tempio che sta sulla collina” gli inizia a dire, piano piano, senza fretta, pesando le parole. “È di una vecchia divinità. Era collegata alle piogge, mi sembra. Quando c’è siccità, alcuni paesani vengono ancora fino a qui, per pregare la divinità delle piogge, perché il raccolto non si rovini. Certo. Con gli ultimi tempi vengono sempre di meno, però, qualcuno ancora ci crede.” Sugawara ha rallentato il passo, per continuare a parlare con Daichi. Cammina di lato, non ha paura di inciampare.

“Okay, e quindi?”

“E quindi il tempietto che conosci deve essere quello. È uno piccolo più o meno così e chiuso, giusto?” Sugawara mette le mani davanti al petto, come se stesse tenendo una piccola scatola. 

Beh, sì, più o meno le dimensioni sono quelle. Daichi annuisce.

Sugawara annuisce. Si gira per camminare. Si morde l’interno delle guance. “Allora ce l’ho una teoria” gli dice. “Porti pesche alla divinità della pioggia, vero? È una cosa molto gentile da fare.”

“La  _ divinità della pioggia _ ...” Daichi fa una smorfia. È ancora sicuro che sia Sugawara che ha incontrato quassù, dieci anni fa. Però va bene. Può anche succedere che non sia così. Può anche esserci un’altra spiegazione. “... mi ha riportato a casa quando ero perso. Quindi un minimo di gratitudine gliela posso mostrare.”

Sugawara arriccia il naso. “È il tuo dovere, infatti.” Non sembra starlo dicendo sul serio. Nella sua voce c’è un pizzico di ironia che confonde Daichi. Sta allungando il passo.

“Infatti.” Daichi prova a fare la stessa cosa. Allungare il passo. Non perdere la sua posizione accanto a Sugawara. Dovrebbero essere quasi arrivati al tempio. “Qual è la tua teoria?” gli chiede.

Non sembra molto felice di sentire questa domanda. Non sembra voler rispondere, Sugawara. Tiene i pugni chiusi e guarda dritto davanti a sé. “Se ti rispondo” gli inizia a dire. “Mi prometti -e Daichi me lo devi promettere, che non dirai niente. Che è un segreto tra me e te.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sì, certo” risponde, senza nemmeno pensarci. 

“Giuralo.”

Sembra serio. Sembra così serio da non voler nemmeno far finta che questa non sia una cosa seria. Sugawara ride sempre. Adesso non sta ridendo. “Lo giuro” dice Daichi. Alza le mani in aria, per mostrare di non star mentendo. Non tradirebbe certo la sua fiducia in questo modo. Non… non crede lo farebbe.

Sugawara e Daichi si fermano. Sono arrivati. Il tempio sta a pochi passi da loro e Sugawara è c _ osì _ melodrammatico. Si morde l’interno delle guance e lancia uno sguardo al tempio, solo per poi ruotare gli occhi. Non sembra esserci nulla, intorno a loro. Non ci sono rumori, non c’è nessun uccello che canta, o vento tra le foglie. Sembra che stiano in mezzo al nulla.

“Non hai incontrato me” gli dice Sugawara, scuotendo la testa. “Penso tu abbia incontrato mio padre.”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. Okay. No. Aspetta. Non è okay. Questo è assurdo. Questo è -non ha senso. Come avrebbe potuto avere -ma in effetti come avrebbe potuto Sugawara avere lo stesso aspetto di dieci anni fa? Non hanno la stessa età, loro due? Sarebbe stato… assurdo. E quindi lui… No. Okay. Deve mettere le idee in chiaro. Okay. Aspetta. 

Hanno parlato, prima, della divinità della… no. Non è possibile. Aspetta. Cerchiamo di arrivare a una soluzione che… no.

“Tuo padre è la divinità della pioggia?” chiede Daichi, con la voce un po’ più stridola di quello che vorrebbe.

Sugawara fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Ecco. Beh, no. No, mio padre non è una divinità. Diciamo che è uno  _ yokai  _ a cui piace essere venerato” risponde, alzando una spalla.

“Tuo padre è uno  _ yokai _ ?”

“Okay, sì, adesso non metterti a ripetere quello che ti ho appena detto” esclama piccato Sugawara. “Il tempio era vuoto, quando papà lo ha trovato ed è rimasto lì. La vera divinità delle piogge… non lo so, magari è scomparsa perché non le erano abbastanza devoti? Capita che gli  _ yokai _ , o i  _ kami _ pellegrini rimangano nei tempietti che trovano, eh. Non puoi mica chiamare la finanza. Mica lo ha occupato abusivamente!”

A Daichi sta venendo la nausea. “Tu sei figlio di uno _ yokai _ ” dice. Dicendolo ad alta voce fa ancora più strano. Gli viene da vomitare per davvero. Sono troppe informazioni. Aspetta. Se Sugawara è davvero figlio di uno  _ yokai _ … “Che cosa fai a me e Asahi quando ci tocchi?” chiede, sbarrando gli occhi. “Ci togli anni di vita? Ti nutri di -non lo so! Ti nutri del nostro respiro? Ho sentito di qualche  _ yokai _ che si nutriva del respiro delle persone.”

“Okay, adesso suoni solo razzista, eh” ribatte Sugawara, ruotando gli occhi.

“Sto solo cercando di capire!” gli grida contro Daichi. Perché, davvero, è solo quello che sta cercando di fare.

“Pensi che vi toglierei anni di vita?” gli chiede Sugawara, alzando un sopracciglio. Poi sbuffa una delle risate più sarcastiche e ferite che Daichi gli abbia visto sbuffare. E comunque, lui non riesce a rispondergli.

No. Dovrebbe solo dire: no. Certo che lo sa, crede di saperlo. Conosce Sugawara da -da mesi. Tra poco finirà il loro primo anno al liceo, si sono divertiti, hanno parlato di un po’ di tutto, sono riusciti a creare un’amicizia. Forse non conosce Sugawara come le sue tasche, ma lo conosce. Sa più o meno che cosa farebbe e che cosa non farebbe. Crede. Non… dovrebbe dire di no. Sta per aprire la bocca e dire di no. Solo che quando cerca di rispondere, dalle sue labbra non esce niente. Però prima riusciva a dirlo. Lo ha detto che non cambiava nulla. In teoria. Non doveva cambiare nulla e… Ha così tanta confusione in testa.

Se fosse stato Sugawara, tanto tempo fa… perché in quel caso gli sarebbe andato bene? E perché adesso non riesce a parlare?

“Non stai rispondendo.”

Daichi vorrebbe rispondere, ma… ma non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Sugawara gli ha dato tutto il tempo del mondo per mettere insieme una semplice frase che vuole che lui gli dica. Ma Daichi non riesce nemmeno a dire il suo nome. Non riesce a...

Sugawara abbassa un po’ lo sguardo, per poi annuire. “Okay” mormora. Si morde il labbro inferiore e continua ad annuire. “Okay” ripete. Non guarda Daichi, gira la testa da qualche altra parte. Se avesse degli occhiali, a questo punto, se li toglierebbe di sicuro, per non doverlo guardare. “Cerco di riequilibrare le forze, comunque. Faccio questo. Asahi è un ragazzo ansioso e ogni tanto non devo nemmeno usare -basta fargli capire che sei lì per tranquillizzarlo. Visto che l’ho fatto anche con te, ti chiedo scusa. Non lo farò più.” Continua a mordersi il labbro inferiore. “Hai promesso di non dire niente.”

“Sugaw…”

Sugawara alza una mano, per fargli capire che deve stare zitto. E comunque, Daichi non saprebbe come finire la frase. “Hai avuto le tue risposte” gli dice. “Forse è meglio se vai via.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sugawara non lo guarda nemmeno per sbaglio. E Daichi riconosce che un po’ se lo merita. Perché ha passato così tanto tempo a evitare qualsiasi tipo di relazione con gli altri da aver perso l’abilità di capire quando è giusto parlare e quando invece è giusto stare in silenzio. Ed è stato in silenzio nel momento sbagliato.

Che lui si renda conto di aver fatto una stupidaggine, però, non vuol dire che non stia male per doverne soffrire le conseguenze. E non vuol dire neanche che quel bambino che ha dentro di sé, che sbatte i piedi ogni volta che Daichi guarda Sugawara e Sugawara non guarda lui, non stia facendo i capricci, gridando nella sua testa per avere una qualche vendetta per la rabbia di Sugawara. 

Non ha senso come ragionamento, ma la rabbia di Sugawara fa arrabbiare Daichi, che ha pur sempre sedici anni e il bisogno di sfogarsi, in un qualche modo. Solo che proprio non sa in che modo. E quindi getta la palla contro il muro con tutta la forza che ha, prima prenderne un’altra e stringerla tra le dita. Getta contro il muro anche questa palla. E tanto che importa? Non c’è nessuno nella palestra. E l’unica persona che deve rimettere in ordine, beh, quella è Daichi. 

Non può arrabbiarsi con Sugawara, perché quello che ha fatto lui è solo -lui è stato sincero. Pensava di poter essere sincero e lo è stato. Parlando in modo razionale, Daichi è consapevole di stare nel torto. Solo che quel bambino nella sua testa, che vuole uscire e che vuole fare male a qualcuno -quel bambino non è razionale neanche a corromperlo con dolciumi. E Daichi vorrebbe solo che Sugawara tornasse a guardarlo, a fargli il dito medio quando si gira verso di lui e i loro sguardi si incontrano e vorrebbe anche che gli facesse scherzi. Anche i più stupidi. Non importa. Davvero.

Ha di nuovo voglia di fargli lo sgambetto per i corridoi. Ha una voglia quasi distruttiva di nascondergli la divisa. E lo vuole fare arrabbiare ancora di più. Perché se si arrabbia di nuovo, allora dovrebbe tornare a guardare Daichi. Anche se per poco. 

Ma non può.

Daichi getta la palla verso il muro. La prende con entrambe le mani e la butta via. Non può fare arrabbiare Sugawara ancora di più. Perché Daichi è maturo. Prende un’altra palla tra le mani. La getta contro il muro. Daichi è razionale. Prende una delle palle dal cesto e la getta contro il muro con tutta la forza che ha. Daichi non è un ragazzino che dà problemi. Perché…

_ (Ti devi sforzare di essere buono, almeno una volta nella vita.)(Hai dimenticato i tuoi fratelli?)(Mai una volta che tu voglia essere utile.)(È troppo difficile, per te, non essere così…)(Mi fai impazzire.)(Chiedi troppe cose, non pensi?)(Non dai mai niente in cambio.)(Il pranzo te lo devi meritare.)(Sei sceso in graduatoria?)(Quindi è questo il tipo di persona che vuoi essere?)(Speravo di avere un figlio intelligente, e invece…) _

Daichi prende una palla dal cesto e la tira contro il muro. 

Lo sa di essere nel torto.  _ Lo sa _ . Non sa come chiedere scusa e non dover pagare le conseguenze di quel momento in cui non è riuscito a dire niente. 

Perché, se anche Daichi andasse a chiedere scusa e anche se Sugawara dicesse che va bene, e che lo perdona (potrebbe succedere?), questo non cancellerebbe quel momento. Quel non aver risposto di Daichi. Quell’errore rimarrà impresso a fuoco nella memoria di entrambi. E prima Sugawara lo guardava con quella leggerezza e come se Daichi non potesse mai fargli del male. Adesso non potrebbe vederlo in quello stesso modo. Se anche tornasse a guardarlo, non lo guarderebbe nello stesso modo. 

Daichi prende una palla e la sta per tirare contro il muro, ma vede, con la coda dell’occhio, come Shimizu stia entrando nella palestra, nella sua tuta della squadra. All’inizio non dice niente. Segue con lo sguardo come Daichi prende l’ennesima palla tra le mani e stringerla tra le dita, come se lei fosse il suo più grande nemico.

“Cosa vuoi?”

Shimizu fa una smorfia, incrocia le braccia e scuote la testa. “Te lo avevo detto” gli dice. Appoggia la schiena sulla parete della palestra. “Che, quando guardi così una persona, non potete essere amici.”

Daichi tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Come lo guardava? Nessuno glielo ha ancora spiegato come guardava Sugawara. Come se fosse… cosa? Quando lo ha visto in palestra per la prima volta era stato così felice. Lo aveva sentito che era entrato qualcuno di importante. Non sapeva importante in che modo, forse, ma sa che lo era. Sugawara è importante. Non gli importa del tempietto e di suo padre. Ma doveva essere  _ lui _ .

Daichi sbatte le palpebre. Cos’ha appena pensato? Pensa di essere arrivato a una specie di svolta qui. Tornando indietro. Okay. Che cosa si è appena…?

Doveva essere Sugawara. 

Non Sugawara padre. 

Sugawara. 

Sugawara  _ Koushi _ . 

Doveva essere  _ lui.  _ Non poteva essere nessun altro. Nessun altro doveva essere...

Che idiota.

Daichi chiude gli occhi e posa la palla nella cesta. “Devo dirglielo” dice, girandosi verso Shimizu, che rimane impassibile, accanto alla porta della palestra. “Era quello il senso!”

Shimizu inclina un po’ la testa di lato. “Il senso?” gli chiede.

Daichi inizia a correre per la palestra, per raccogliere le palle dal pavimento. “Sì,  _ il senso _ .” Le prende quasi tutte. Quasi gli cadono dalle braccia. Deve fare in fretta, non può fermarsi a prenderne una dopo l’altra. Tutto il resto scende al secondo piano. Che importa. Davvero: che importa? Se riuscisse a spiegarsi forse… di sicuro non può certo rimanere qui, arrabbiato per la rabbia altrui, quando sa di essere nel torto. “Non avevo capito il senso!” Gli cade una palla dalle braccia. Daichi schiocca la lingua contro il palato. 

“E qual era il senso?” chiede Shimizu, muovendosi verso di lui. 

“Che doveva essere lui la divinità delle piogge, no?”

Shimizu aggrotta le sopracciglia. No. Beh. Sì. Certo. Non può certo capirlo. Daichi lascia cadere le palle nella cesta e si sente un po’ più leggero, okay, anche se non così tanto. Deve -almeno adesso sa quello che deve fare. “Grazie, Shimizu” le dice, comunque. “Sei un’amica e non saprei che cosa avrei fatto, senza di te.”

Shimizu prende una palla dal pavimento. “Okay?” risponde.

Okay va bene. Okay è buono. Daichi è su di giri. “Okay!” grida.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


I gemelli sono al parco con la mamma di un loro amichetto e Daichi lo sa che li sta lasciando spesso con altre persone, ma questa è un’emergenza. Sugawara sta in piedi accanto all’entrata di scuola, con un bento tra le mani e sembra essere infuriato. Ma va bene così, per adesso, Daichi non ha un piano, ma ha cose da dire. E se poi Sugawara non vorrà più nemmeno guardarlo, va bene. Cioè. No. Non va bene, però imparerà a farselo andare bene. 

Daichi allunga il passo verso Sugawara, muove una mano in aria, perché lo veda e Sugawara gli dedica uno sguardo così gelido da fargli quasi venire voglia di girare i tacchi e tornarsene in palestra e mandare a quel paese il suo stupido non-piano.  _ Quasi _ .

“Sugawara” lo saluta e Sugawara spinge verso di lui il bento, senza fargli dire nient’altro.

“Non mettere in mezzo mio papà” gli sibila contro. E okay, forse Daichi doveva pensare che quella non era proprio una buona idea, però era anche il modo più veloce per far sì che Sugawara gli rispondesse per davvero. Non è un fan del mettere in mezzo le famiglie, ma è anche vero che Daichi ha sempre lasciato delle offerte al papà di Sugawara. Quindi perché fermarsi adesso? “È da ieri che mi tormenta. Da ieri. Per colpa tua. Se volevi parlarmi, non mettevi in mezzo papà.”

“Lo terrò a mente” gli risponde Daichi, alzando le mani. “Però hai ricevuto la carne.”

“E te la do indietro.”

“Non puoi.” Daichi alza un po’ troppo la voce e Sugawara aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non puoi, perché è un’offerta per tuo padre.”

“No. Qui c’è scritto per Sugawara figlio. Ci posso fare quello che voglio e quindi te lo do indietro.”

“Ma non puoi!”

“Invece posso!” gli grida contro Sugawara. “Non sia mai che inizi a lasciare offerte perché altrimenti inizio a rubarti il respiro” aggiunge, con un tono di voce più basso. Si morde l’interno delle guance e distoglie lo sguardo. “Detto da qualcun altro mi avrebbe anche fatto dire.”

In effetti, è una di quelle frasi che in una situazione normale lo avrebbe potuto far ridere. Daichi arriccia il naso. “È per fare pace.” Prende il bento che Sugawara continua a spingere contro il suo petto. “Così almeno posso dirti che cosa è successo e chiederti scusa. È carne.”

Sugawara continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. “Tienitela.”

“Ma è carne!”

Sugawara guarda da un’altra parte. Vuole ridere. Sì. Sicuramente è così. Vuole scoppiare a ridere. Bene. C’è speranza. 

“Sono davvero dispiaciuto e, se vuoi, adesso posso parlare tutto il tempo che vuoi, spiegarti tutto quello che vuoi, posso chiederti scusa tutte le volte che vuoi. Non -non ero davvero preoccupato che tu mi potessi togliere… il respiro, toccandomi o altro. Perché -tu mi togli anni di vita anche senza toccarmi, eh.”

Sugawara si gira verso di lui con una smorfia offesa. “E queste sono scuse?” gli chiede.

“Eh. Sì. Perché tu -tu mi togli il respiro senza toccarmi. E quindi mi ero detto ma deve essere stato lui! Tanto tempo fa a farmi tornare a casa, deve essere stato Sugawara. Sugawara tu. Sugawara Koushi, sai? Non tuo padre o… tua madre è umana?”

“È il momento per chiedermi queste cose?”

“Beh, no” risponde Daichi, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. “La cosa che io volevo era che -quando ti ho visto in palestra, io volevo che fossi stato tu a trovarmi su per quella collina. Perché quando tuo padre mi ha preso per mano e mi ha riportato a casa… beh. Mi sono sentito bene. E quando sei arrivato tu in palestra, io mi sono sentito bene.”

“Saranno stati i miei poteri” commenta sarcastico Sugawara.

Daichi ruota gli occhi. “Non sono stati i tuoi poteri.”

Sugawara continua a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Questo suo movimento fa in modo che le sue labbra si storcano un po’, come quando dice crucciare, o mi cruccio. Sugawara prende il bento dalle mani di Daichi. “Spero che la tua carne non sia come le tue scuse.”

“Le mie scuse sono perfette” risponde in automatico Daichi, per chiudere gli occhi dandosi dell’idiota, perché, ugh, non è lui che deve decidere una cosa del genere. “Così come carne” continua, perché ormai non può tirarsi indietro.

Sugawara alza un lato delle labbra. Giocherella con le dita intorno al bento. “Pensavo volessi darmi un dolce.”

“Eh. Volevo farlo, ma Haru mi ha fatto notare che una torta si sarebbe potuta rovinare sotto il sole.”

“Haru è molto saggia per la sua età.”

“Sì. Infatti lo è.”

Sugawara tiene gli occhi sul bento. Daichi sta provando a zittire quella parte di lui che gli grida che vuole solo che Sugawara lo guardi. Sta cercando di non rovinare le cose, qui. Muove il piede di lato, perdendo il suo appoggio sulla gamba destra. Può aspettare che Sugawara lo perdoni. Glielo ha detto, quello che voleva dirgli. Non nel migliore dei modi, okay, e forse doveva provare un po’ più di volte allo specchio del bagno (nonostante le interruzioni di Haru e Masa), ma ha provato a dirglielo. Quindi può aspettare. 

“Va bene se ogni tanto ti tocco?”

“Tipo con le mani?”

“Come altro dovrei toccarti?”

Che, in effetti, è una domanda lecita, visto che Daichi ha dato di matto quando ha saputo del tocco e delle energie e… “Scusa per quella storia” mormora, grattandosi la fronte. “E sì.”

Sugawara si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. “Avresti preferito che la divinità della pioggia fossi io?” gli chiede ancora.

“Sì” risponde senza esitare Daichi. Poi ci pensa meglio. Pensa di poter dire anche altro. “Però sono felice che tuo padre ti assomigli così tanto, perché mi ha dato un motivo per...” Non sa come finire la frase. Daichi si morde la lingua. Questa storia del comunicare è triste e molto difficile. 

Sugawara sbuffa una risata. Poi gli dà un pugno sulla spalla. Daichi ne è così felice che il braccio non gli fa nemmeno male. “Sei così sentimentale…” 

“No, non lo sono” ribatte lui.

Sugawara alza anche l’altro lato delle labbra. Adesso sta sorridendo con tutte le labbra. “Un po’ lo sei” gli dice Sugawara. “Puoi dire cruccio?”

Daichi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Crucc…?” inizia a chiedere, ma non riesce a finire la parola, perché Sugawara si allunga verso di lui e posa le sue labbra su quelle di Daichi. Non è tanto un bacio, quanto delle labbra che si sfiorano. Sugawara si tira subito indietro, torna a sorridere e nasconde le mani, che tengono il bento, dietro la schiena.

“Dovresti andare, prima che Haru e Masa scoprano che sto provando a rubare loro il fratellone.”

Daichi apre la bocca, perché vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa, solo che non gli vengono fuori le parole e quindi finisce solo per annuire e chiedersi che cosa sia appena successo.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Asahi sta seduto a bordo campo insieme a Daichi. Si tiene le ginocchia e osserva come i loro senpai giochino una delle loro ultime partite di allenamento. Sembra voler dire qualcosa. Daichi sta aspettando che dica qualcosa. 

Tocca a Suga raccattare le palle. Corre da una parte all’altra, tira indietro le palle. Sta attento a quando le squadre fanno punto. Daichi sta seguendo, più che la partita, i movimenti di Suga. Gli sembra perfetto. Anche con la fronte sudaticcia e le smorfie che deve soffocare quando i senpai gli dicono cosa devono fare. Suga è davvero perfetto. 

“Voi due state insieme?” chiede Asahi. 

Daichi si gira verso di lui. “Sì.”

“Non me l’avevate detto.”

“Sì, te lo abbiamo detto.”

“No, invece!” protesta Asahi. “E poi, com’è successo? Quando? Daichi… voi uscivate senza di me?”

“Stai scherzando, spero.”

Asahi scuote la testa, come se fosse offeso. Offeso nel profondo del cuore, poi. “Shimizu-san questo non lo avrebbe mai fatto.”

“Cosa?” chiede Shimizu, comparendo alle loro spalle. 

Hanno già fatto questa conversazione. Nell’ultimo mese, almeno quattro volte. Non può succedere per davvero ogni volta. 

“Daichi e Suga escono senza di noi” lagna Asahi. 

Shimizu scuote teatralmente la testa. “Perché ci odiano” commenta, con una smorfia disgustata sulle labbra. “Io non uscirei mai da sola con Sawamura o Suga.”

“Nemmeno io lo farei mai!” le dà man forte Asahi. “Perché io voglio bene a tutti voi allo stesso modo e vorrei passarci il tempo con voi. Con tutti voi.”

“Forse dobbiamo pensare a uscire a mangiare il ramen solo noi due.” Shimizu si sta divertendo. Si accovaccia accanto ad Asahi. “Sawamura non merita il ramen.”

Daichi si passa una mano sul viso, sospirando. “Non vi sopporto” borbotta. “Perché non fate queste storie a Suga?”

“Perché con lui non attacca” è la risposta lapidaria di Asahi. 

Daichi si gira a guardare Suga, che quasi si prende una pallonata in faccia. 

Infatti. Quell’idiota è qualcosa di vicino alla perfezione. 


End file.
